warrior_cat_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Pain
Chapter 1 There it was, the she-cat who gave birth to me is sitting beneath a small tree, pushing herself to nurse her kits on her own in the wilderness by herself. She had been kicked out of her own clan for breaking the Warrior Code, taking a mate from another clan. But the parent clan also rejected her, so she was left out on her own to take care of kits. She supposedly promised that she would bring them separated to either clan if possible, then retreat back and live as a rogue. The moment the kits were born, I don't think I recall who my siblings were more like. We were all so different, opinions and actions. I didn't enjoy it, but Mother always said that's how the world is shaped. What am I supposed to know? The stories that she would tell about the world we lived in were pretty scary to my siblings, but I always stood out without letting out a single wail of help, or a shriek of fright. I guess you would say, the bravest one in the litter. Unfortunately, things don't last. There was one story that always scared me. Twolegs. The weird creatures who only had little tufts of fur on their heads, walked on only hind legs and made crazy things that could make a whole clan move away from its territory, was them. There was nothing more dangerous than a twoleg. It was even hard to imagine that cats live with them. The cats were as crazy to the point they would call them housefolk and have collars with little bells that would scare away fox lengths of prey. Their names would be nothing alike what we are called, and their hunting skills are poor. Plump and greedy, fur groomed to perfection, it was not a nature to cats. Cats are meant to stay away from them, not live with them. Kittypets, they'd be called. I always spat at the word. I imagine one day killing every single kittypet that crossed my path, at least teach it a lesson. But Mother would often warn us that underestimating a kittypet is the worst kind. That fat ball of fur sitting on it's fence post as if it was a good day could easily turn you to crowfood. I guess attacking them wouldn't be easy, but it was obvious. Not even the kittypets could be trusted. The whole world itself was shaped to not be trusted, it seemed. Why would Mother tell such stories? Is it to convince us that we shouldn't be alive? I don't know, but she is not really doing a good job at trying to keep me far away into death. But soon I realized, the stories were not meant to drive me away, or my siblings. It was exactly to get us to believe we needed to live in a home where it would be more peaceful and enjoyable. But if it couldn't be a barn or a lonely territory of our own, then what? Mother always created something dangerous about each thing that actually looked calm. She never left out any stories, but she seemed to leave some big puzzle piece out. You could tell by the way she would not answer our questions of cats we and she could smell close by. After moons of waiting what our mom would do with us, she finally said that we must follow her. My siblings, who were scared of anything in sight, did as they were demanded to. I hesitated and joined in later on. They were just weaklings in my eyes. Playing around with anything that got caught in their claws, jumped at a falling leave, squealed at the rustling noises of the trees in the wind. We were almost more than 8 moons of age, and they were being just like scurrying mice in the undergrowth. Mom looked back at us, and flicked her tail for us to sit under what looked like a bush of thorns. Luckily, we were small enough to fit and sit under, our sensitive ears flattened against our skulls from the thorns. She stared at us for a while, looking like she didn't know what else she could do. Sighing, she disappeared with a leap into the forest. You could see the leaves fall from the trees and onto the ground from how fast she had dashed away. There I sat, with my brothers and sisters shrieking as if they had just got woken up from a terrible thunder storm. I rolled my eyes and flattened my ears to the point I couldn't anymore, making my best effort to block out all sounds. Their panic had become so loud, that suddenly the scent of cat had become strong for my nostrils. It wasn't my siblings, it was a strange smell. Wild cats. I felt their footsteps vibrate the earth under my paws, and hear the crunching of leaves and twigs they created as they were coming towards us. I shot up and bristled my fur for the incoming threat. I could tell that my brothers and sisters had not taken notice of the threat; shrieking and still panicking behind my back showed part of it. If they would just shut up. I felt my heartbeat grow as it thumped against my chest and head. The strange cats were coming. Chapter 2 I could not even believe this, but it seemed as if I was the only one who was noticing the incoming cats. I was annoyed. My patience was running out, too. Why couldn't they just notice and cut the act? My ears perked forward, checking for the sound of my mother's pawsteps but they never appeared. It was as if she left for good. I growled to myself, Ugh she could of taken care of this by now! My attention snapped to reality when the newcomers appeared. Their paws were huge, and as I let my eyes look up, I saw their muscles ripple through their pelts. My fur was now bristling with fear, and I backed up into one of my brothers. He let out a large squeal, and I fell on top of him. I heard a meow from outside and the bush of thorns was lifted from its place. A white she-cat glared at us, until her gaze turned into a kind one, a hint of pity clouding it. I stared back with wide eyes and this time, I was the one to let out a panicked yowl of help. I tried to keep my way from them, as one of their snouts reached and grabbed my brother's scruff. An orange tabby reached his muzzle in, and grabbed my sister. The white she-cat let out a purr as she stuffed almost her whole body to grab my scruff. I struggled, twisting and wriggling from side to side. I heard her small grunt of annoyance, starting to pad off to another way our mother came from. I remained still and started screaming, "Our mother left us! She is going to come back, and when she does, she'll shred you!" the threat came out harshly from my snout, but the she-cat only chuckled. As we padded through a tunnel of thorns, it darkened quickly until the light forced me to shut my eyes from how bright it was giving itself off. I huffed a small breath and opened my eyes to see a large clearing, cats pacing back and forth. Some laid together, sharing prey. Others came out of dens, taking a glance at us with surprise. A cat with a light gray pelt stood out by a large tree, a rock covered with moss was resting on it's side. The she-cat stared at us, watching as the cats who carried us approached towards her. She seemed to smile as her eyes settled onto me. I looked back and glared instead. The white she-cat started to speak with muffled mews. "We brought you new kits, Cloudstar," meanwhile Cloudstar only grinned at us, ignoring the white she-cat. "Set them down, Featherlight." She mewed with a very high authority to the white she-cat, who did as she was told to. I only stared harder at Cloudstar and took the chance, dashing to the right. Cats yowled in the clearing. "Get him!" "Block the entrance!" "Don't let the kit run from us!" This gave me confidence, giving my best attempt to force myself to the entrance, but two cats leaped faster than me, getting in the way. Another cat was at my heels and he outstretched his forepaws, landing squarely onto my spine. I yowled with pain as I was squished against the ground. The cat whispered into my ear, "This is your home now, there is no need to be out there where is dangerous." "Clearleaf! You know very well you could of harmed the kit worse then that!" Cloudstar shouted, racing towards him. She picked up Clearleaf and threw him to the side, picking me up instead more calmly and letting out a small purr. The she-cat padded again to my siblings, who instead playing around on the dirt, battling one another.'' Had they not even noticed''? My mind exploded in fury. Cloudstar mumbled through the mouthful of fur, "Come on, kits! We can play more inside." Cloudstar jumped over her rock, looking back to see my brother and sister leaping onto the rock with their best effort. Cloudstar gave off an approving purr and settled down on her nest, putting me down. My siblings only stopped after they climbed from the rock, batting their paws at each other, nipping each other's fur and ears. I growled to myself, while I looked around. Cloudstar's den had been completely secured by thorns, leaves, and any material from the forest that could secure protection to the cat. I knew there was no escape this time. I was trapped. Category:Fanfictions